


Possessive Much?

by ddelusionall



Category: F. T. Island
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Master/Slave, Possessive Behavior, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejin loves being fed on by vampires, but a vampire having a human mate? That's just an excuse for couples like Jonghun and Minhwan to fuck like hardcore bunnies. There's nothing more than just lust. Seunghyun is determined to prove him wrong.
Relationships: Choi Minhwan/Song Seunghyun, Lee Hongki/Lee Jaejin, Lee Jaejin/Song Seunghyun
Kudos: 3





	Possessive Much?

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Jaejin did not mind a pair of fangs in his neck. The pain was miniscule, and the pleasure lasted for hours after a good, long feeding.

Minhwan said it was fifty times better when the vampire was your mate. And based on the screams coming from his and Jonghun’s bedroom, Jaejin figured that was true. But mates? Yeah, sure. Jaejin didn’t believe in vampires claiming some human was their mate. It was just a reason to have sex. But Jonghun was adamant.

“It’s not that you don’t have a mate,” Jonghun said, “it just that your mate hasn’t found you yet.”

“Hongki is my mate. He feeds from me, we pleasure each other and, bam. It’s what you have with Minhwan.”

Jonghun glared at him. “You are not Hongki’s mate. He knows this.”

Jaejin rolled his eyes, because really, it was just a reason to blur pain and pleasure. He was very masochistic. And, as a vampire, Hongki was very sadistic. They were a perfect match.

Which couldn’t be said for Wonbin. He never got used to having vampires in the band. And after Hongki may or may not have lost control (depending on who you believed) Wonbin decided to leave. They all supported his decision to go solo. But they never imagined they’d find a replacement for him so quicky.

It had been suddenly.

They had been in a practice room, talking to the guitar players that were auditioning for the opening. One moment, Hongki had been pinning Jaejin to the wall, fangs bared, possessive hand around his waist, and the next moment, Hongki was ten feet away, slumped against the opposite mirrors.

And that’s how Jaejin met Seunghyun.

Seunghyun had turned around, eyes a fiery orange, and Jaejin saw nothing else but his eyes. A chill swept through him, replaced by heat as the vampire whose name he just _knew_ moved closer to him.

His eyes rolled back, his chin lifted, offering his neck, and when those teeth sank into his flesh, it had never, ever felt like that with Hongki. Of course, Jaejin didn’t think it had anything to do with Seunghyun being his mate. It was just that Seunghyun’s fangs (and another important body part) were longer than Hongki’s. It hurt more, and because it hurt more, it felt better. Yes, he had this feeling about Seunghyun, and the feedings were intense, but that didn’t mean he was some vampire’s human mate.

Really, it didn’t.

Besides Seunghyun was really young for a vampire. He was only eighty years old. Hongki was three hundred years old. It made no sense for Seunghyun to find his human mate so young, and for Hongki to still not have his.

After Seunghyun joined the band, Jaejin was willing to forgive Hongki the touches, the looks, the licks. The attention. He’d been sucking on Jaejin for years. It was only a habit.

Seunghyun didn’t see it that way.

Jaejin didn’t mind a bit of possessiveness. He craved it, really. He liked feeling wanted and desirable. That was all. And so he cuddled up to Hongki and stood next to him during photo shoots, making sure to stare at Hongki, and not at Seunghyun, smirking when Seunghyun yanked him away or put his arms around him.

The only one who didn’t even notice there was something wrong with this behavior was Jaejin. Or so everyone said (everyone but Hongki, but he wasn’t going to say anything).

Minhwan thought he was crazy. “Seunghyun is your mate.”

Jonghun called him a tease. “It’s going to backfire soon.”

Jaejin didn’t see why it was such a big deal. The pleasure from the feedings was stronger. And Seunghyun always took more blood so he didn’t have to feed as often. It was a win/win. Or so Jaejin thought.

And then one day he had his little light bulb moment.

“Hongki needs to find his mate,” Seunghyun said to Jonghun.

Jonghun sighed. “He refuses to go look for him.”

“Why?”

“Because he likes Jaejin.”

Jaejin, listening from the next room, fought back a snort. Like was an understatement. Hongki was obsessed with him.

“You need to claim him, Seung, and you need to do it soon.”

“I don’t want to force him. But he …”

“I know.”

“If Hongki would just lay off, it’d be easier.”

“He’s not going to unless you give him a reason to.”

Seunghyun growled. “I don’t care that he’s so much older than me. I’m going to challenge him soon if he doesn’t knock it off.”

“Don’t do that. The band will break up.”

“I know, but I hate sharing. I wish … I wish Jaejin would realize how much I love him.”

Jaejin’s smile fell and he stared, wide eyed at nothing. Seunghyun always said he loved Jaejin, and Jaejin loved him too, but no more than he loved Minhwan or Hongki or Jonghun.

“Maybe that’s the problem,” Jonghun said. “He doesn’t understand, and he won’t understand, even if you tell him over and over again.”

“He’s so stubborn. I don’t know what else to do. It’s like he doesn’t even care about me unless I need to feed.”

Jaejin frowned. That wasn’t true. He cared about Seunghyun.

“Jinnie, baby!”

A heavy weight landed in his lap, and Jaejin _oofed_. He had to quickly wrap his arms around Hongki so he wouldn’t topple to the ground.

“What do you want?” Jaejin demanded.

“Give me a drink.”

“No.”

“Aw, come on, just a swallow. I’m thirsty.”

“There’s blood in the fridge.”

Hongki made a face. “But it’s not your blood.”

“What’s going on?” Seunghyun asked from the doorway. His face was tight, lips pursed. Both hands clenched into fists.

Hongki pouted at him. “Let me have a drink, please. I miss—“ He rubbed his face on Jaejin’s neck.

Jaejin saw Seunghyun’s eyes blur from brown to red to orange and back again. He swallowed hastily and pushed Hongki away.

Hongki shouted out as he landed hard on the floor.

“S-sorry,” Jaejin said and then stood up and moved to Seunghyun. It was fun to get him all riled up, but Jonghun was right. If he challenged Hongki, then they would break up since the loser had to leave. Vampire Law was above their entertainment contracts. He didn’t want to break the band up, and if Seunghyun challenged Hongki, and one of them had to leave, then it would be his fault the band broke up.

Jaejin wrapped his arms around Seunghyun’s waist and whispered an apology into his shoulder.

Seunghyun held his breath, and very slowly returned the hug.

This was a two-way street, Jaejin thought. Seunghyun tried so hard to get his attention, and all the little things he did, like bringing him food and helping him write music, wasn’t just because they were part of the same band, or that Seunghyun was the hoobae of the group. Seunghyun genuinely loved him, and if Jaejin let himself, they could be happy together. Like Minhwan and Jonghun.

Seunghyun’s hand slipped up his back, fingers tangled in his hair, pulling twisting, and Jaejin’s eyes shut in bliss at the feeling of breath on his neck. Fangs scraped over his skin, stinging. Warmth dripped down his skin. A warning scratch.

Jaejin shivered.

Seunghyun yanked his head back.

Jaejin winced, but as soon as their eyes locked, nothing else mattered. Jaejin stopped breathing for a moment as Seunghyun walked them backwards. His knees hit the couch and he stumbled, crying out from having his hair pulled. Seunghyun followed him down, not apologizing. The fingers tightened, and Jaejin’s noise of protest was swallowed in a heavy kiss.

Mark up another shock of surprise. Seunghyun only kissed him when he was done feeding, as a thank you. And it was nothing like this kiss. Seunghyun’s tongue forced its way into Jaejin’s mouth, over and over, and Jaejin tried to follow the kiss. Warring sensations of hot and cold shot through him, pebbling his skin, making it feel like he was going to burst into flames.

A tearing noise echoed through the room, and more heat than he’d ever felt pressed against his bare skin.

“Seung-hyun,” Jaejin managed to say, gasping through the name.

The vampire above him froze, and a feeling of fear fluttered through Jaejin. He wasn’t sure if it was his own or Seunghyun’s. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Seunghyun’s neck.

Seunghyun’s breath puffed against his neck. Quick rapid. Warm.

Jaejin put his hands on Seunghyun’s bare, shaking back, fingers gripping as his breath returned. The ripping noise had been a quick removal of their shirts.

Seunghyun’s body was always cold unless he was feeding or getting ready to feed. The heat radiating from him now was stronger than Jaejin had ever felt.

“I need you,” Seunghyun whispered. “Please. Please.”

He lifted his head. His eyes were deep red, almost like blood.

“I need you.”

It was like every moment since Seunghyun came to the band spattered through his mind, like a quick film. Every moment. Every touch. Every smile. All of them were for him. All of them showed how much Seunghyun loved him.

Jaejin tightened his hold and pressed their lips together. Seunghyun moaned, and then forcefully ripped himself away. Sitting up, turning away. He wrapped his arms around himself. His nails dug into his biceps.

“Seung-“

“Don’t, Jin. Don’t do this for me.”

Jaejin sat up and hugged him, arm around his shoulders, he pressed kisses to Seunghyun’s cheek and neck, soft, open, until he calmed down.

“I’m sorry,” Jaejin whispered, lips against his ear. “I’m sorry for … I didn’t know. Forgive me?”

Seunghyun snaked an arm around his waist and pulled him into his lap. Their eyes met. The red had dulled, and Jaejin somehow knew that Seunghyun was sad, resigned to his fate of chasing and chasing and chasing, but never possessing.

Jaejin tilted his head and then a small smile spread over his face. Possessing. He leaned forward for another kiss.

“Hey, take that to a bedroom,” Jonghun said.

Seunghyun bit Jaejin’s lip, fang digging into the flesh.

“Sounds like a good idea,” Jaejin said.

“Jin—“

“We need to talk anyway,” he said, climbing from Seunghyun’s lap. He held out his hand, eyes never leaving Seunghyun’s face. Slowly, Seunghyun took his hand. The red in his eyes had dulled to a burnt brown. Jaejin led the way to his bedroom. He and Wonbin used to share a room, but when Seunghyun joined the group, the managers decided to put him in with Hongki, leaving Jaejin by himself. That was probably another reason for the intensity between the two vampires.

Jaejin went right to his bed and sat down, pulling Seunghyun to him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his face into Seunghyun’s stomach.

“I heard you and Jonghun talking,” Jaejin said. He looked up and smiled. “So I’m sorry. Really. I am. I …”

Seunghyun bent down and kissed him. Jaejin smiled and leaned back, propping up on his elbows, and then sliding back on the bed as Seunghyun pushed him for more. They ended up diagonally on the bed, with Jaejin’s arms about Seunghyun’s shoulders. His eyes were burning red again, but not as hot, or as bright.

“So is this ‘claiming’ thing just an excuse to have wild, intense sex?” Jaejin asked.

Seunghyun frowned. “No. I mean, yeah, but …”

Jaejin laughed. “I’m kidding, Seung.”

Seunghyun blew out a breath and rolled off him. “You’re always so flippant about this. Don’t you understand how serious this is?”

Jaejin leaned over him and trailed his fingers over Seunghyun’s chest. Seunghyun’s eyes shut with a resigned sigh.

“Yes. I do understand how serious this is. Or I am learning too. But I need you to talk to me. Just saying, ‘oh you’re my mate’ means crap to me. So what? How do you know I’m your mate? For all I know, I’m just a convenient blood fountain.”

“That’s what you are to Hongki,” Seunghyun snapped, almost spitting out the name.

“Don’t bring him up right now. This is about us. Talk to me. Tell me and explain.”

Seunghyun bit his lip. A pearl of red budded and dripped down. Jaejin’s head went light and he dropped his head and sucked that lower lip into his mouth. He moaned at the sweet taste of blood.

“See? This … this is … part.” Seunghyun put his hands on Jaejin’s shoulders and pushed him away. “Can’t talk when you’re doing that, love.”

Jaejin smiled and curled up next to him, head on his chest, arms around his stomach.

“Don’t you feel anything when we’re this close?” Seunghyun whispered. “More than lust, more than friendship.”

Jaejin shut his eyes and concentrated. He frowned, because that’s really all he felt. Friendship, definitely, and lust, because Seunghyun had a fantastic body. But all the members had a fantastic body, especially Jonghun. But …

He felt Seunghyun’s despair and started talking, “I just … I want to be next to you, like all the time, and like this, it’s like I want you to touch me, and I want to touch you and it’s not just because your body is ripped because so is Jonghun’s and Hongki’s and I don’t want to touch them. Just you, and even now, I feel how sad and frustrated you are, and I want to fix it. And I don’t want you to hurt, and why are you hurting?”

Seunghyun kissed him silent. He was smiling. “So you do feel it.”

Jaejin sighed. “Feel what?”

“Every time I look at you, my heart swells with happiness, and then my brain reminds me that you’re not mine, and my heart just aches. It hurts, love. And …”

Jaejin frowned. “I can feel that. I’m sorry. The possessiveness overshadows everything, and you’ve never said …”

“I know, I’m sorry. Can … can we …”

“Start over?” Jaejin smiled. “I don’t want to start over, because I was pretty selfish when we started. Let’s just go from here. You love me?”

“Yes, yes. So much, please.” Seunghyun’s eyes shut. Tears fell down his cheeks. Jaejin leaned over and licked them up from one cheek. They tasted bitter compared to Seunghyun’s blood. He licked Seunghyun’s lips again, and Seunghyun’s mouth opened with a sigh. Their tongues touched for a moment, and then molded, lips fusing. Jaejin whimpered as his tongue scraped over a fang.

“You can’t take this back,” Seunghyun whispered.

Their eyes met, and again Seunghyun’s flashed from orange to red and back to brown. He’d seen them fiery orange all the time: possession. But the red was new.

Jaejin swallowed. Saying “yeah, he’s my mate” and letting Seunghyun actually claim him were two totally different things. He remembered when Jonghun claimed Minhwan. There had been lots of panting and screaming and Minhwan couldn’t get out of bed for two days. Not because he’d been hurt, but because Jonghun had more or less fucked him into unconsciousness.

Jaejin shivered in anticipation, and then froze. “Damn it.”

“What?” Seunghyun asked, voice laced with worry.

Jaejin smiled and touched his cheek. “We have promotions to do tomorrow. We can’t do this now.”

Seunghyun sighed. He lowered his head and pushed his face against Jaejin’s neck. “That means we’ll have to wait two weeks.”

Jaejin touched his back, running soothing hands up and down Seunghyun’s heated skin. “That’s okay. It’ll give you plenty of time to explain this all to me, without me being a snot and waving it all off.”

Seunghyun snorted. “True.” He pushed back up to his hands. “I wouldn’t want you to regret it either.”

“I’d never regret it,” Jaejin said.

With a deep, resigned sign, Seunghyun rolled off him.

Jaejin grinned and rolled to him. “Just because you can’t claim me, doesn’t mean we can’t do other things.”

Seunghyun shivered as Jaejin’s skillful fingers walked down the erection trapped in his jeans.

“Consider it a test of your control.”

“And if I lose control.”

Jaejin leaned down and pressed their lips together. “Trust me. I won’t mind at all.”

\v-v/

Jaejin had never seen Seunghyun so happy. Over the next two weeks, they talked and they laughed and their nightly composing sessions were full of more kisses than music. Jonghun made a leader-ish decision and moved Seunghyun into Jaejin’s room, and even if Hongki was extremely unhappy about being left alone, he at least understood.

Jaejin no longer allowed Hongki to touch him. Hongki still did, just to rile Seunghyun up, but it was always during performances or fan meets so Seunghyun could do little more than scowl and yank Jaejin to him.

The final day of their promotions, Seunghyun’s eyes burned red more often than not.

The managers left them alone in their dorms. Hongki had run to Heechul because the older vampire had promised that he knew a couple girls who wouldn’t mind if they got drunk off their blood, and Jonghun (with a very knowing smirk) decided he’d take Minhwan out to a love hotel for the evening.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Seunghyun pounced, but Jaejin had been expecting it and he ducked under his vampire’s arms and headed for their bedroom. Seunghyun stumbled after hitting empty space and chased Jaejin’s laughter down the hall. He could have easily overtaken the human, but let Jaejin get to the bedroom first.

Jaejin was already on the bed, shirt off, propped up on his elbows. Seunghyun stood by the door, pulling in the scent of his mate, memorizing the way he looked, fresh and unclaimed. Of course, he’d look better disheveled and claimed, but it was good to appreciate beauty when it was laid out for you.

Seunghyun stalked toward the bed, slowly, and Jaejin’s chest hitched with each step closer. His smile fell, and he shut his eyes.

“Why do you have to look at me like that?” Jaejin asked.

“Like what?”

He opened an eye and smirked. “Like I’m a piece of meat.”

Seunghyun pulled his shirt over his head and climbed on the bed. “Aren’t you?” He kissed Jaejin’s stomach and ran his tongue up his chest.

Jaejin shivered, falling back to the bed with a shaky breath.

“Hot, succulent, piece of meat I am going to devour.” Seunghyun pressed their lips together, pulling another needy moan from Jaejin’s throat. “Are you sure you want to be devoured?”

Jaejin nodded. “Yes, please, yes.”

Seunghyun lifted himself up and sat back on his feet. He unbuttoned and pulled off Jaejin’s jeans, followed by his boxers. Jaejin’s hands shook as he unbuttoned Seunghyun’s jeans.

Seunghyun grabbed his wrists and pulled them up to his face. He smelled the pulse points before kissing them, closing his mouth around each one. Jaejin’s blood pumped faster from anticipation. Seunghyun explained that it was better if they were naked before he started claiming Jaejin, because clothes got in the way and with a vampire who was not really aware of what he was doing, things could get torn off, like arms or legs, just to get to skin.

Jaejin did not mind being naked with Seunghyun.

Seunghyun twisted his legs and slipped out of his clothes. He hovered over Jaejin again and whispered, “Last chance to back out.”

Jaejin wrapped his arms around Seunghyun’s shoulders and smiled. “Do you want me to back out?”

“Of course not.”

“Then stop giving me chances to do it and just claim me already.”

Seunghyun shivered. His eyes shut, and then when they opened they were red, almost orange and Jaejin shivered with him. Their lips slammed together, and Seunghyun’s fangs extended immediately. The tangy taste of his blood mixed with the sweet scent of Seunghyun’s. Jaejin moaned, hips rising, and Seunghyun fell on top of him, arms securely around his body.

Jaejin lost track of the kiss and of Seunghyun’s hands as they mapped his body, fingertips tracing his skin. His head swam with pleasure and a sense of belonging. He was right where he was supposed to be, and his heartbeat synced with Seunghyun’s kiss, with his breath, with his heart.

When the kiss ended, Jaejin inhaled deeply, chest rising and pressing against Seunghyun’s.

“Fuck,” Jaejin whispered.

“You okay?”

Jaejin nodded. “Yes. Just … fuck.”

Seunghyun smiled and moved his mouth to Jaejin’s neck. “I’m going to bite you now, and then I’m going to lose control of myself and before I do that, I just want you to know that I love you.”

“I love you, too.” And god, Jaejin loved him. His heart clenched and his chest went tight when the words left his mouth.

Seunghyun kissed right below the tendon. His breath was hot on Jaejin’s skin. Fangs pressed against his neck, and Jaejin hissed as they slipped under the skin, gently but firm. Seunghyun’s mouth closed and he sucked.

Jaejin gasped, fingers grasping weakly at his back. He lifted his legs, and Seunghyun settled between them, bodies flush. He rocked his hips, growling as he drank. Exquisite pleasure soared through Jaejin’s body. His thighs trembled, and his mouth opened in a never-ending moan. Seunghyun growled again, hips jerking forward. A tiny dose of panic filtered through the lustful haze, because Seunghyun was trying to fuck him and Jaejin wasn’t prepped at all, but did that really matter? Jaejin couldn’t move anyway, paralyzed with the pleasure that came from a good feeding.

Seunghyun pulled away from his neck, fangs ripping his skin. His eyes were bright cherry red, and they looked at Jaejin unseeing.

Jaejin shivered, and tried to move, break eye contact, anything, but he couldn’t, just stared at the swirling orbs until it was all he could see.

Pain twisted through his lower body, Seunghyun’s hands gripped his knees, bending them to his chest. He thrust forward, burying himself in Jaejin all at once and Jaejin screamed, and Seunghyun tilted his head back with a cry and moved as fast and as hard as a vampire could, and Jaejin lost his senses in the pain. The pleasure circled and swirled around him, and his cock pulsed immediately, pumping thick white fluid over his stomach.

Seunghyun didn’t let him get his breath back and continued fucking him. He fell forward, his fangs found the other side of Jaejin’s neck and he sucked hard. Jaejin came again. He had just enough mental capacity to think of all the fantastic sex he’d been missing because he’d been so clueless about this mate thing, and then Seunghyun made him forget his name, made him forget that they were in a band, made him forget he was Korean. Because none of that mattered. He was Seunghyun’s.

Passing out in the middle of an the most intense orgasm he’d ever had in his life while being cradled in the arms of a vampire that loved you was Jaejin’s new favorite thing.

\v-v/

Jaejin groaned. His eyelids refused to open, and when the warm body next to him moved, he didn’t care, just clung tighter and refused to get up.

His whole body hurt with the most pleasurable after sex soreness he’d ever experienced.

“Jaejin?”

“Hm?”

“You okay?”

“Hm, yeah.”

Lips pressed against his neck and he winced at the sharp pain that shot up his skin. Then fangs were there and Jaejin didn’t really care much and knew no more until much much later.

When his eyes finally opened, and his brain registered his lover above him, Jaejin smiled.

Seunghyun bit his lower lip, fang dimpling the red flesh. He looked worried.

“Hey,” Jaejin whispered.

Seunghyun sort of smiled and bent down and kissed him. “Are you okay?”

“Yep. Fantastic.” And Jaejin was. There was a feeling inside him, something different and calming. Something familiar and fulfilling.

“You’ve been out for four days.”

“What?”

Seunghyun ducked his head, cheeks flushing. “I – I – we had sex for almost twelve hours.”

Jaejin shut his eyes, brain providing flashes of their bloodied, come-covered skin in various positions.

“Sorry.”

“Oh god, don’t you dare say you’re sorry,” Jaejin said quickly. He yanked Seunghyun down and their lips met again.

“We had to tell the fans that you were sick, so there are piles of presents for you in the hall.”

Jaejin opened his mouth to make a comment about how everyone loved him the most, and then shut it. Instead he sucked Seunghyun’s lip into his mouth and said, “You gave me the greatest present of all.”

Seunghyun whimpered and wrapped his arms around Jaejin, pulling them close.

Jaejin hugged him, hands running up and down Seunghyun’s back, trying to comfort him. “I’m sorry I was such an idiot for so long. Thank you for being patient with me, and thank you for showing me what I was missing. I love you.”

“I love you,” Seunghyun returned. His fangs slid along Jaejin’s neck, and Jaejin shivered, tilting his head. “I can’t. You have to get up and we have a radio broadcast tomorrow.”

“That’s tomorrow. Bite me.”

Seunghyun shivered again, and took a deep breath of control.

And Jaejin realized something. He always figured that it was vampire who called the shots in a mating bond, but he felt it, in his heart and in his soul, how much control he had over his vampire. His vampire. He liked that sound of that.

And he was definitely going to start making fun of Jonghun for doing what little Minhwan wanted him too.

With a smirk, Jaejin lifted Seunghyun up by the face. He twisted this new feeling, this new power around him and Seunghyun shivered again, eyes shutting.

“Bite me,” Jaejin commanded.

And Seunghyun obeyed his master.


End file.
